


First Wars

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Depiction of war, Gen, depiction of child soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “Is this what it’s always like?” came a tiny voice. Roy looked over his shoulder, and Ed was standing there with wide eyes.
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 9





	First Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of part 8 of this series, Eradication

Roy stared into the campfire, not sure if he could, or even wanted to, go to bed. Others already had, there was always someone who could, but there were plenty of them arrayed around the fire and far too quiet.

“Is this what it’s always like?” came a tiny voice. Roy looked over his shoulder, and Ed was standing there with wide eyes.

“I don’t know,” Roy said. “It’s my first war.”

Ed wrapped his arms around himself, and he looked young – too young.

“I don’t wanna be alone,” he whispered.

Roy patted the spot next to him, turning his gaze back to the fire. He felt Ed settle in next to him, then lean on him with all his body weight. It… it wasn’t much.

“Thank you.”

“Save the thanks for when this is over, kid.”

He didn’t get a response.


End file.
